Long Day
by Princess5
Summary: During a hard shift, Abby leaves the ER and ends up confiding in Carter.


Title: Long Day

Title: Long Day

Author: Princess

Rating: PG ( little language, mature themes)

Authors Note: I appreciate any feedback, please R&R. You can also contact me at ladyc_20@hotmail.com. I'd really like your suggestions about my writing. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ER characters or anything like that, and don't own the song "Secret Garden" by Bruce Springsteen. I'm not making any money off of this, so don't sue! 

She'll let you in her car to go driving round

She'll let you into the parts of herself that'll bring you down.

She'll let you into her heart if you've got a hammer and a vice.

But into that secret garden don't think twice. 

" Time of death, 5:49 p.m." Dr. Green pronounced as he whipped of his gloves and Abby stormed out of trauma 2, heading for the lounge. Damn, what a day, she thought to herself. First that pregnant young mother, and now this 18 year old kid. Slamming her locker shut she leaned her head against it. 

" Abby are you all right?" Keri asked as she opened her own locker, concern catching in her face. 

" Oh god, I just have to get out of here, I'll be back." With that she left, no explanation no nothing. She quickly walked from the ER and just kept walking, not knowing exactly where she was headed. She just kept walking. After about 10 minuets she collapsed on a park bench not far from the hospital and just sat there, not knowing what to do next. 

She was jarred from her thoughts as Carter sat down on the bench beside her. "Hey Abby, long day?" He asked. 

" Yeah. I just don't think I can take this much more." She confided. "You on break?"

" Naw, I sit here a lot before my shift, its a nice little place, I'm usually the only one here. Want to talk about your day?" 

" I don't know," she said as she got up and kept walking down the path. Shivering she realized how cold she felt, the north breeze had picked up considerably since she left the hospital. 

" Here," John said, draping his coat over her shoulders. Walking step in step with her he casually placed his arm over her shoulders. 

" Lose a patient?" he prodded gently. 

" No, actually it was three, a pregnant mom and an 18 year old kid." At the mention of them she bit her bottom lip to hold back tears. 

"God Carter, I'm never home, it seems like every patient I treat dies, and, I'm just afraid John. I mean if I can't handle this how am I going to handle being or doctor, or could I?" 

As emotions threatened to over come her she collapsed on another bench and curled her legs up tight to her chest. Carter sat close beside her. Pulling her even tighter to him. " Oh Abby," he said, brushing a stray piece of hair back behind her ear. " You would make an excellent doctor, nurse or whatever you want to do. Everyone has bad days, everyone." He said grasping her chin to force her to look him in the eyes. 

" But," 

" No buts, you'll be fine just believe me." With each word he realized just how beautiful Abby really was. Tilting his head slightly he kissed her lips gently. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back, hard. They sat there together for a while, just kissing. Suddenly Abby pushed him away and bust into tears.

" Abby, what's wrong?" Carter asked.

" I- I its just." She couldn't finish her sentence and became suddenly silent just staring into the distance. The only sound was her breathing, as she tried to stop crying. 

" Abby you can talk to me, what the matter?" Carter asked again, becoming really worried. 

"I've said too much already, I, I have to go Carter. I'm sorry."

"Abby don't go you can talk to me, what's wrong?"She wouldn't talk to him, didn't turn around, but kept jogging down that path.

"Abby come back!" he called after her but it was useless. He stood there, trying to sort out what had just happened. Wishing that Abby was still here beside him, in his arms. 

She stopped long enough to realize she should be at work, but decided it didn't matter and just kept running.She thought, what have I done, what am I doing? I don't belong at that hospital, and why did I tell Carter that, and oh no, why did I kiss him? 

She'll lead you down the path, there be tenderness in the air

She'll let you come just far enough to know she's really there

But she'll look at you and her eyes will say that there's a secret garden

Where everything you need, and everything you want will always stay a million miles away.


End file.
